Write letters to the land of the ICE and snow
by Perkele101
Summary: Iceland is excepting your letters! oc's and anybody welcome!
1. Intro

góðan dag everyone,

I dont know why I'm even doing this...blame my bosses... anybody can write to me, except wierdos or perdophiles I am saying that directly to Norway and France...

Sincerely,

Iceland.

* * *

><p>góðan dag –good day<p> 


	2. Texas 1

Hey Man!

I Didn't know you were doing this too! You probably don't know who I am. I am Texas, you may call me Alli if you wish.

I know nothing about Iceland so I have nothing to talk about.

HIT ME BACK! I'm here if ya need to talk.

Laters,

Texas

Alli Gonzalez

* * *

><p>Dear Alli,<p>

Yes I have heard about you, America always talks about his 50 states a lot during world meetings, which gets everyone off track and we get nothing done.

Well for starters we love fish…

"Hit me back?" well I assume that means talk to you…..I don't get American slang.

Sincerely,

Iceland

* * *

><p>Thanks for the letter!<p> 


	3. Minnesota 1

Dear Iceland,

Greetings from Minnesota,

How are you? I have something to ask: are the hotsprings at your place suitable for relaxing inside or are they just gaizers?

thats All I can think of

Love

Minnesota (or Felicia whichever works for you)

P.s. I'm part Norweagan and French! o.O

* * *

><p>Dear Felicia,<p>

I am fine thank you for asking, My hot springs are just warm water from the earths crust. Geysers will just blow up in your face…trust me its happen to Denmark…it was amusing.

Sincerely,

Iceland

PS Oh boy! two of the things I love the most (sarcasm)

* * *

><p>Thanks for the letter!<p> 


	4. Missouri 1

Hello Iceland,

How have you been lately? Well, I hope.

From Missouri, or Alexis which ever works for you

* * *

><p>Dear Alexis,<p>

I am fine, thanks for asking. But I hope my economy will get better and I am still recovering from my volcano eruption though.

Sincerely,

Iceland.

* * *

><p>thanks for the letter!<p> 


	5. Greenland 1

Hello Ice...

I just thought I'd see how you were doing. I hope it's not going too badly, with the economy and all...?

Denmark has been bothering me to be more social, I don't understand what he means. I have lots of friends, it's hardly my fault that Norway is the only other person who can see them, is it? At any rate... I got stuck writing letters, and you were the only one I felt like writing too. So I wrote to you...

Speaking of our older brothers, have they been spending more time than usual with each other lately? Brother's living room smells of troll... (More like reeks, Trolls really stink. I don't understand how Norway can stand having one hovering around him all the time.)

Love,

Greenland.

P.S. Have you seen my will-o'-wisp Cinder? I think it might have followed you home after the last meeting...

* * *

><p>Dear Greenland,<p>

I'm doing fine, but my economy needs improvement though….. and I need to pay of some loans…

Denmark is an idiot, and if it makes you feel any better, I can see them too. I just don't tell anybody this because it will make me look crazy…no offence to you and Norway.

And Denmark and Norway have been spending time with each other….a-as if I care!

Sincerely,

Iceland

PS yes, please tell it to leave me alone its creeping me out.

* * *

><p>OH ICELAND YOU DO CARE! I DON'T support Norway and Iceland together, I just feel he can be protective and caring for his older brother thats all! And does not want Denmark anywhere near him! Thanks for the letter!<p> 


	6. Minnesota 2

Dear Iceland,

Okay, well I know where I'm going when the economy here sucks...(implying the springs)

I'm glad you're doing well, things here in Minnesota are quiet (well from where I live)

Love

Minnesota

p.s. Hey, that was cruel

* * *

><p>Dear Felicia,<p>

Well the hot springs here a good way of relaxation in times of stress…I know that's where I have been these days.

Thanks, and I like quiet….its never like that in my house, since you have Denmark everywhere.

Sincerely,

Iceland

PS I'm sorry if I came out as rude. I was shocked you are a mixture of two things I am not fond of...no offence...


End file.
